Despicable Darkness
by jennakat01
Summary: Another wrong-boy-who-lived Voldy mentor Dark Harry fic:) Btw, for those that have read, go to Ch.4 I'm doing a rewrite.Harry is smart, powerful, attractive, and everything else he should've been to begin with.Will the Light bring him back to their side before it's too late?FUCK NO! Harry is gonna blast their asses to hell before they can say Quidditch.Enjoy:) Slash but not Voldy.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone :) I'm not sure if anyone will like this story… if not I can live with it, it's just that there are so many stories with a Dark! Harry and I feel as if I should give it a shot. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this; this chapter is just a Prologue. My last story wasn't that popular, but maybe more people will like this one :) I appreciate all criticism, as long as it's helpful, not rude. However, I know for sure that Harry is going to be abused very badly in this story; if you can't handle it don't read it. I just feel that if Harry is going to go bad, he has to have a BAD childhood. Anyways, this story will either become:

1. Harry runs away to an orphanage at the age of 4 and is abused by the kids and adults there (his childhood there would be similar to Tom Riddle's, if not worse) then is adopted by a rich muggle family. I got this idea from a story that is now abandoned. A shame really; the story was AMAZING! I don't remember the name of it so I can't give credit to said person, but whoever it was is a genius :D

2. Regular wrong BWL (boy-who-lived) story where Harry is neglected by parents and his brother is a shining light in the household. Harry runs away or gets sent to the Dursleys. If he runs away I would most likely have Voldemort mentor him. That or Harry will raise himself and make friends with a vamp named Sebastian (Black Butler anyone? :D) and they would either become life-time friends or I'd do a slash fic with it. I've never written slash, but some of that TR/HP action is HOT :D.

3. When Harry is hit by the killing curse, he's instead sent back in time to Tom Riddle's time. Both grow up in an orphanage and become practically brothers. I could make that into a slash fic if you guys wanted me to :) like I said I love TR/HP action and since I've read so much of it I think I would do a decent job.

I have plenty of ways to branch out with all of these ideas, but my story will come from one of these. I don't know if anyone will read this, but I'm counting on reviews telling me what the people want. After all this is a FANfiction site not an AUTHORfiction site :) If no one reviews I'll probably go with the Sebastian story. I like that idea and it doesn't seem like anyone else has done it. Anyways, I should probably get to the Prologue now :D Please review and give me your opinions okay!

* * *

Prologue

Ch.1

Finally, after all this time I've finally found the Potter's. That little rat (literally) Wormtail finally convinced the Potter's to make him into their secret-keeper, not Black. All in all he had been pretty useful so far; he had gotten me into the Potter's house afterall. However, he HAD betrayed his closest friends for power that hadn't even been promised to him. No...he wasn't to be trusted. After Snape had told me about the prophecy I had to admit I was intrigued. If what it said was true, Dumbledore didn't have the power to stop me. The only thing in my way was a mere CHILD! However, that child would one day turn into a man; a man destined to defeat the great Lord Voldemort. Best to dispatch of the little runt now while he was still weak. The only problem was that that Mudblood had given birth to two children, and both of their birthdays just HAPPENED to be on July 31st. I didn't know which one was part of the prophecy, but I guess it didn't really matter, I would just kill both of them. I smirked evilly at the thought. The best part was that the two Light idiots had left the two toddlers alone with only a trusted friend guarding them in their absence. Said friend was the one and only Peter Pettigrew. Even though I would've loved to kill off the two blood traitors as well, this night was for the Potter boy. I needed to get rid of him without interruption. It was much too important.

I slinked inside; dark lords don't knock, and began my journey upstairs. The blinding colors of red (not maroon, but that bright ugly red color) and a light yellow color that I'm sure they meant to be gold shone throughout the house. It was disgusting really; like they had sprayed the whole house with ketchup and mustard. My black cloak rippled behind me, making me seem like I was gliding. I looked at the doors and looked at the one that said "NURSERY". I stepped inside and was met with light pastel colors. "How disgusting." I sneered. There were two cribs that held two young boys within them. On the right, it said "JASON" and held within it a chubby child with light golden-brown hair like his father that was just as unruly, if not more-so. His skin was lightly tanned as well, he was pretty much the carbon copy of his dad. The child slowly looked up and his facial features appeared. He seemed to have gained some features such as the eye shape and mouth from his mother, but his eyes were a dull brownish-hazel just like good ol' dad. A second later the boy started crying and begged for his "bowwle". I assumed that meant "bottle". I prayed to whatever deity that existed that this disgusting child would not be my downfall. I turned and look at the second name-plate. It said "HARRY". "What awfully mundane names you both have." I shook my head and took a look at the other young boy. This was obviously the younger one, I don't know how I knew that, because this child seemed much more mature than "Jason". He had already awoken, I'm not sure when, and he was sitting calmly in the middle of his crib, staring at me with an apathetic expression. I was beyond surprised by his appearance. For a toddler, he was truly beautiful. His skin was a milky-pale color that was ethereal-like. His arms and body were slim, unlike his brother, but he didn't look unhealthy. His hair was as black as my cloak and framed his angular face. The hair dropped in angelic curls that curled along his jawline. His eyes were the most shocking part about him though. They were an emerald color, like the Avada Kedavra curse, and those piercing eyes stared up at me, almost as if they knew what was coming. He picked himself up with a grace no two year old should have and lifted his hand up, like he wanted me to shake it.

"Hello there." He whispered.

"You can speak?" I was beyond shocked now. His words weren't perfect, like an adult's, but they were said much better than any two-year old I had ever heard.

"Only a bit. Are you the man Mum and Dad were talking about? The bad guy?"

He said the words without inflection. He seemed to only be curious; not afraid. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Are you...here to kill me and my brother?" He looked up at me, red eye to green, and spoke the words with no fear and held my gaze.

"Yes I am. Are you scared?" I wanted to see if he was just like his Gryffindor parents. Constantly spewing crap like they weren't afraid of anything.

"A little. But I heard Mum say that one of us was supposed to kill you one day. I guess I can get you trying to save yourself. I would probably do the same." He gave me a timid smile and leaned on the edge of his crib. It was odd. This child accepted his fate as if it were nothing. He was definitely braver than either of his parents, but not in a Gryffindor way. How odd.

"Would you destroy me if you got the chance little one?"

"I don't know. If you tried to kill me like you're about to then yes." He frowned at that thought and I could see a glimmer of fear in his beautiful eyes. "Will it hurt?" Never before had I ever heard that from one of my victims. Most of them didn't get a chance to talk, but still. _Will it hurt? _And all of a sudden I didn't want to hurt this boy. He was like no one else I had ever met. With his potential murderer looking at him, all he said was that he understood why I was doing it and that he would probably do the same. It was _odd _to say the least.

"No it won't, because I'm not going to kill you." He sat back in what could only be described as relief.

"I don't care what they say, I won't do it. I won't hurt you sir, I promise." He then gave me a blinding smile, but not like the blinding colors in the Potters' home. This type of blinding I liked. It spoke of honesty and a promise. At that moment Jason started screaming "I WANT MWY BWOTTLE NOW!" In his annoying baby-like voice. I raised my wand to put up a _Silencio _charm but before I could I was almost hit with a purple blast. I dodged before it could hit me, but it still had to hit somewhere, and that somewhere was the back wall, which just happened to crack under the force of the spell. '_What an idiot'_ I thought. That spell would bring their entire house down. Might I just mention that said idiot was none other than James Potter. I noticed a piece of rock fall down and give little Jason a cut on his hand before I decided to hightail it out of there, but not before I saw a huge piece of wall come crashing down on Harry. Deciding that his life was important, I used a protection charm on him, not realizing that this fulfilled the part of the prophecy saying I would mark him as my equal, not that I knew about that part of the prophecy in the first place. Before I apparated out of there I heard the unmistakable tiny voice of Harry Potter hiss in the language only I was supposed to speak, "_Thank you."_

* * *

What did you guys think? I've decided that I'm going to go with either 1 or 2, but if you guys want me to do 3 I'll make a separate story. Please review and give me your thoughts :) I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my BETA. I need someone to review my stories before I put them on the site. I hope somebody will like this, but if not whatever :) Please review with your thoughts and feelings!

**BTW Disclaimer: Everything recognizable as J.K Rowlings is hers. I'm not gonna repeat it cause it's annoying to do everytime :) **


	2. What Happened?

Hello people! :) I just finished this chapter right after the first, so I still don't know which one I'm gonna do. However I did get a review (OMG CAN'T BELIEVE I AREADY GOT ONE) And she/he said to do No.2 :) I thank you for your wisdom. The only thing is that I get that some people will be like "Well I don't like any of those choices SO fuck you! Grrr." If so, give me one of your ideas. I'm open to suggestions. However, I'm leaning towards No. 2 myself so...ya :D Anyways, I'll tell you what direction I'm going next chapter :) please review people. Not just on what direction the story should go, but on my writing skills. I need to make sure I'm not doing terribly :D Also btw I have some warnings for you guys:

**WARNINGS:**

**1. I curse a lot! Okay :) so if that hurts your fragile mind I'm sorry but that's how I write. Period.**

**2. Harry will be abused in this story. Neglect and emotional abuse from his parents, but definite physical abuse by whoever he ends up living with next. If that bothers you don't read this story. I don't like it when people do Dark! Harry stories and he just all of a sudden becomes bad for no reason. Harry is a good and kind soul; for him to do fucked up shit like Voldemort he's gonna have to go through a rough time.**

**3. I think I'm gonna make this into a slash fic. There will NOT be any Drarry. That grosses me out (UGH) Also, not Snape and Harry (I mean, WTF?) I might (very large might meaning that most likely no) make this a LV/HP. Idk. I don't think it will work, especially if Voldy is Harry's mentor. Once an adult becomes like a guardian, it seems wrong to me. However, if I put Sebastian in the mix, that will most likely be a slash unless people are like NO. DON'T YOU GO DOIN' THAT. YOU CRAZYYYY. If Harry has any pairing besides Sebastian it'll be another OC. It just depends on if the fans want romance or not. But, even if I do do (haha dodo :D I know I'm retarded but I'm 14 sheesh let a lady learn) slash, or any kind of pairing, the story won't be focused on that. I might do some nice hot and steamy scenes, but they will be brief and far between. This is fanfiction, not porn :) **

Okay :) with that out of the way, onto the next chapter!

* * *

What Happened?

Ch.2

"The human mind isn't a terribly logical or consistent place. Most people, given the choice to face a hideous or terrifying truth or to conveniently avoid it, choose the convenience and peace of normality. That doesn't make them strong or weak people, or good or bad people. It just makes them people."

―Jim Butcher,_Turn Coat_

* * *

After that fateful day nothing had ever been the same in the Potter household. A few minutes after Voldemort had apparated out of the house, Dumbledore, Lily, the other Marauders, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix had congregated to the dining room. Jason had been taken down by James and Lupin had taken Harry after he had noticed that Lily wasn't going to take her youngest son. Harry had always been his favorite. In just a few months after his second birthday, he had been able to read at a second-grade level and could talk like the average 8 year old. It was uncanny, but also nice. Harry had a way of making anyone who took the time to talk to him feel as if whatever they said or felt was okay. There was no judgment in Harry's eyes, only understanding and acceptance, and since Lupin was a werewolf, he didn't feel that way around people a lot. Even though Harry's parents seemed to ignore him, Lupin gave him all the care he needed. Sirius helped as well. He loved both the Potter boys equally, like a normal parent should. Once Lupin picked Harry up he whispered to him,

"Are you alright cub? Did he hurt you or Jason?"

"You mean the man with a cape?" Harry smiled with fondness at the memory. "He was actually nice. He said he was gonna kill us but then he didn't."Harry continued smiling at Lupin and all thoughts of Voldemort vanished. It didn't matter that Harry was confused. His little cub was alright.

"What the HELL happened tonight Dumbledore!" Lily yelled while being handed her oldest son by her husband. "You said my sons were safe!"

James saw red for a moment remembering how Voldemort had tried to kill his Jason. Why couldn't the prophecy not exist! Why did little Jason have to be the Chosen One?

"Voldemort must have found a way to convince Peter to give away the location of your home. I'm very sorry, but the question now is who he marked, or if he got the chance to."

Fear for his son made the whole experience warp in James' mind. Instead of what happened, Voldemort pointed his wand at Jason, but didn't get a chance to do anything, he instead saw that Voldemort had shot the killing curse at his baby boy, but it had deflected and hit him, resulting in his "apparation" or in James' mind, death. He couldn't handle the idea of his son having to defeat Voldemort, so his mind concocted a false tale and told it to Dumbledore. What James didn't know was that when Voldemort apparated, he had failed to realize that Dumbledore had rigged the wards into making anyone who apparated to appear in his office. At the sight of Voldemort, Albus had dealt a powerful curse that he had "thought" had resulted in the Dark Lord's demise. However, Albus did believe that Jason was the Chosen One. And since he didn't want the Potters to worry, for he truly cared about them, he allowed James' tale to appear true. For the only witnesses were a 2 and 3 year old so there was no one to _dis_prove it.

"So my baby is the Chosen One?" Lily's beautiful moss green eyes teared up a bit at the thought. In the darkest part of her heart she had hoped that it would have been Harry. For some reason that she wasn't able to accept, she loved Jason more than Harry, even though she would never admit it.

"Yes. However, that means that Voldemort has marked him as his equal, so he should have the power he knows not."

Everyone gazed wistfully at the child. To all besides Lupin and Harry he seemed to be a perfect baby boy. To Harry he was merely "brother" and to Lupin he just appeared to be a whiny child with a bloody hand. Personally, Remus had thought for sure Harry was the Chosen One. He had already done Accidental Magic, nothing spectacular, but he was ONLY TWO! Closing a door at his age is beyond amazing. However, he was also relieved. This meant that his favorite cub was safe.

"I believe that the cut on his hand is the mark created by Lord Voldemort." Everyone but Harry shivered at the name. In his mind Voldemort was a nice man. He was a friend.

"Jason must be protected. Since Voldemort is gone, his followers will wish to kill Jason. We must protect him at all costs just in case he ever comes back."

"Comes back!?" Sirius growled.

"Voldemort is a dark lord. There are ways… but it will take him a long time to come back, if ever."

Everyone visibly sighed in relief, but James and Lily secretly blocked out the words. There was no way Voldemort would ever come back. For Jason's sake. Jason started whining again for his "bwottle" and everyone cooed and awed at his supposed "cuteness". Lupin couldn't see it. Harry could already speak normally and could even crack jokes sometimes. Also, Harry did some of the most adorable things.

_Flashback_

At one point Harry had insisted on making Remus breakfast after a full moon. He had cooked up two eggs, some bacon, and was working on buttering his toast. For some reason Harry was having trouble spreading it out and accidentally flicked a huge hunk of butter on the ceiling. Harry had looked up, then down, and down the hallway, not knowing that Remus was watching the entire time. He then proceeded to lightly lay down the toast and butter and just walk away from the scene. The whole time Lupin ate Harry kept on looking at the ceiling giggling at the fact that he thought he had gotten away without being caught. His little snickers were the most adorable thing Lupin had ever seen. He truly thought he had gotten away with it and Remus knew at that moment that Harry was the most important person in his life. Who else would ever make his heart feel this thick with love and happiness? He wanted to cry with all the good feelings that were associated with Harry. By all means other than blood Harry was his son.

_End of Flashback _

"Of course you can have your bottle baby."

Lily kissed her son and brought back a bottle of milk. While he drank the warm milk James lightly cleaned his hand. The cut was thick and would undoubtedly leave a scar. It was jagged, (like the crack in time in Doctor Who, look it up if you don't watch Doctor Who okay :)) and had little pieces of wood stuck in it. Dumbledore quickly removed all the pieces of debri and healed the wound as best he could. It still left a faint pink strip.

"I think it's about time little Jason head to bed James."

"You're right love."

The happy family went upstairs. Completely forgetting about young Harry. Lupin felt a bit angry. Yes Jason was almost killed by You-Know-Who, but Harry had almost been killed as well. _He could've been killed tonight. _With this thought in mind Lupin took Harry and stuck him on the table and whisper-yelled,

" Are you sure you're okay cub? It must have been so scary for you, seeing him and having him almost kill your brother."

Lupin grabbed Harry and checked him for injuries, becoming a bit frantic in his actions. _He could have died...He could have died...He could have died _repeating inside of his head.

"Calm down Moony he's fine. You-Know-Who must have just skipped over Harry, otherwise he wouldn't be with us."

"He didn't skip over me." Harry whispered.

"What was that?"

Harry had never spoken to anyone but Lupin. Whenever he had talked to his parents they had just looked at him like he was crazy, so he assumed he wasn't supposed to talk. Lupin liked to talk to Harry though, however those mumbled words weren't meant to be spoken.

"Harry did you just talk?"

"Uh..yes sir. Sorry sir." Harry hid his head in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be sorry for my boy. I just didn't know you could speak yet! You are only two yes?"

"Yes sir."

_He must be a genius _Dumbledore thought. He had only been able to speak at the age of 3, yet this boy was speaking fluently at 2! _Perhaps he is the Chosen One. _No, he wasn't marked by Voldemort. It was too bad; Jason's magic wasn't that powerful. Not to say he was weak, he was actually a bit above average, he just wasn't as powerful as Tom Riddle had been, or even himself. _But Tom Riddle was 10 when you first met him. Perhaps Jason's magic will grow. _Even though he told himself that, he still looked at Harry with awe. He could practically _taste _the magic around the boy. Yes, he would indeed be very powerful, but alas, he wasn't the Chosen One.

"So you remember what happened with Voldemort?"

Harry automatically felt uneasy. He could feel something trying to get into his mind. Just a slight push, but that push let him know that he needed to go along with what his father had said. Besides, he didn't want his friend to be hurt! If they knew he wasn't dead Harry was sure they would try to hurt him. Just for trying to protect himself too! Anyone else would have done it, Harry knew he would have. People were just so mean.

"Yea. He looked over at me then at Jason. Then he said something and it hit him. Then Daddy came in." He gave the old man his most innocent stare. "Of course. Well best be off, good day Remus, Sirius."

He nodded at all three of them and disappeared with a _Pop!_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! I haven't checked the reviews, but next chapter I'll know for sure where I'm going. I saw that I already have followers and favorites :D THANK YOU! I haven't been writing my other story cause it seemed like no one was into it but hopefully this one will be different :) tell me what you think of this story people! I live off of reviews :D Btw that flashback with Harry is something from my childhood actually :D I just happened to throw butter at the ceiling, but while my dad was standing there it just happened to land on his head! Pretty funny actually ;D dad didn't think so though.


	3. Bad Memories

Hello again everybody :) First of all, I would just like to thank everybody for their reviews :)

PeircingGaze- Thank you so much! I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna do a het pairing :) especially since you just said you don't like them, I don't want a fan to not like the story. If Harry isn't with Sebastian, I truly doubt that I'll do any kind of pairing to be honest. Sebastian is a character that's been on my mind for awhile. I don't think I'm going to do the wealthy muggle thing. At least not in this story. Once I'm done with this I'll probably do a separate one where Harry is still the same character, his childhood is just different, like an AU of an AU lol :D Hope you stick around, also if something is bad in my story, don't hesitate to tell me so. This is only my second story and my first wasn't much of a success :)

Guest- I appreciate every review I get, even if their not the nicest. However, if I'm criticized, I would appreciate it if you would tell me how to be better. I don't know how I'm not using paragraphs. I do and I even went back to check. Either way, I do expect and like to be criticized, but I want it to be explained so please do.

Zabi-chan- Thank you :D Harry is so cute in my mind as well lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I would love for you to give me any suggestions you have. Also, Harry WILL most likely be in Slytherin, but I'm not sure if I want Harry to go to Hogwarts first. I don't want to say everything that's on my mind, (surprises and all :D) but when Harry does go to Hogwarts, he probably (meaning pretty much without a doubt) will be in Slytherin :)

XxXOrganizedChaosXxX- Thanks :) I hoped that people would like the Sebastian idea. Are you okay with the slash aspect? Since you guys are my first reviewers, I'm taking your guy's opinions into account. I want to make sure you all like it :)

Lupinesesnece- thanks :) I hoped that people would like that chapter, I worked hard on it. Do you have any preference on which direction I take the story. If so, where?

AceNina- You are awesome and I hope to hear more on how you like my story :) including this chapter

Okay :) I felt like I needed to recognize all of you. Reviews are how I know people actually like and want to read this story. That's why I'm writing, for your enjoyment and to put my ideas on paper (I mean computer screen? :D) Also, I think I've decided where I want to take this story. I'm pretty much taking No.2 but adding a few extras :) but I'm not gonna tell, I want you guys to be a bit surprised either way. Anyways, I'm also gonna warn you guys anytime Harry gets abused. I know some won't like that, but it's important for Harry's character development. Please, if anyone finds problems in my story, please tell me. I want you guys to like this. Off to chapter 3!

* * *

Bad Memories

Ch.3

"All people cross the line from childhood to adulthood with a secondhand opinion of who they are. Without any questioning, we take as truth whatever our parents and other influentials have said about us during our childhood, whether these messages are communicated verbally, physically, or silently."

― Heyward Ewart

* * *

_3 Years Later_

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jason! Happy Birthday to you!"

It had been three years. Three _long _years since the Dark Lord had "marked" Jason. Harry could barely remember the day himself. Only a sense of...kinship lay with the thought of Voldemort. Not the feeling most associated with him, or so he had been told. Ever since Jason had "defeated" Voldemort, everything had changed for the worse for Harry. There was no type of physical abuse, no Harry's parents didn't lower themselves to such things, just an obvious love and acceptance for Jason that was not present in their eyes the second their gaze split from Jason and landed on Harry. In Harry's mind, their neglect and favoritism was worse than any beating. At least hitting Harry meant they felt something for him, even if it was hate. Before Harry's fourth birthday, it hadn't been nearly this bad. Harry had still been allowed to hang out with the family, play Quidditch, and even have all the books that Jason didn't want that Dumbledore still insisted on buying him for his birthday. The poor sap couldn't even read yet, but I guess the Chosen One was obviously a genius. But I digress. Harry's only safe havens now were in the Potter library, which only he frequented, and Uncle Moony's home. However, Remus's ailment and work at Hogwarts had been keeping him quite busy. Harry thought back to the day it had all changed. The day where any signs of affection for Harry were wiped off his parents faces. That day where a single present and a special gift gave Harry a one way ticket to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, a hell not even the Potter's meant to lay upon poor, sweet Harry.

_Flashback_

Harry was sitting in a small, dark green chair in the corner (he detested the bright reds and yellows that his family insisted on covering the whole house in. He preferred darker, more elegant shades) and was watching as they cut Jason another slice of vanilla cake with red icing and a golden snitch in the middle. It was Jason's fifth birthday, making it Harry's fourth as well. Harry didn't really like cake (unless it was Red Velvet mmmm) but the sentiment would have been nice. No one even recognized it was his birthday, besides Lupin, but he was the only one. That's why he wasn't surprised when the older werewolf came over with a glint in his rich amber eyes. Jason had just finished opening up his last present (it must have at least been the 21st) and he guessed Lupin had finally decided it was time to pay little Harry a visit. He carried with him a long, tall wooden box that was dark in coloring. It was nothing special, except for the fact that the box had holes on the top.

"This is from Sirius cub. He said to wait on opening it until he had arrived. I know that you're patient, but if he doesn't come in the next 15 minutes I say damn him!"

Lupin reached little Harry in two more strides and gathered him up into a hug. Harry knew that Remus was joking, but only he cared about Harry this much. Even Sirius didn't disregard Jason on his birthday, but Lupin did without a second thought. Harry knew that with his love it didn't matter. He could survive as long as that wasn't taken from him.

"However, you CAN open mine. I know that you'll love it."

Harry took the other present. It had a dark green wrapping with a golden embroidery and small purple stars. Lupin knew that Harry loved these colors and made sure to follow that color scheme. Harry slowly took the wrapping paper apart while Jason ripped off the wrapping paper on his last present with greedy fingers. Harry came upon a small dark purple book with golden lettering. It said _The Property of Harry J. Potter- May the Dreams within these Pages Mark the World Forever. _

"T-Thank you." Harry didn't know what to say. It was the best present he had ever gotten.

"I enchanted it to have an unlimited amount of pages, but still stay the same size. Also, the writing inside can be changed to any language you want and writes in green. I know how much you love that color."

Lupin smiled down at Harry's beautiful face. He still looked like a little angel. He wouldn't have been surprised if he sprouted wings one day. And the astounded and grateful look on his face could have sustained him forever. As long as his little cub was happy, as long as he had that expression for the rest of his life, he would never want for anything else.

"You are the best Uncle Moony! I owe you so much. That's why my first project that will be in these pages will save you."

"You don't owe me anything cub. But, what's your first project?"

Lupin didn't just put those words "may the dreams mark the world forever" for no reason. Harry was a genius. He may not be able to do much magic yet since his core was still forming, but he was already excellent at potions. He had at least the skill of the average second year. He had also pretty much mastered a second language, Latin. And with that, French, Spanish, and other languages came pretty easily to him. He also had knowledge on all the subjects at Hogwarts, even though he couldn't actually do anything with the knowledge. Control over his magic would come in time and Lupin knew that he would be one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

"I'm going to cure you Remus. I know how much you hate being a werewolf. I'm going to save you like you save me every day."

Those words almost made Lupin cry. Harry said it with so much confidence and conviction that for a small moment, Lupin even believed him, but he dare not let himself hope.

"You can try cub." Lupin gave Harry a sad smile.

"I'm not going to try Uncle Moony." Harry whispered after a small pause. Remus looked down at him with confusion and a bit of disappointment.

"I'm _going _to find the cure. There is no room for failure Uncle Moony. Not for you."

Harry smiled up into Lupin's amber and yellowed eyes, a side effect of the curse, and that smile reached into those eyes into his soul, lifted it up, and put a small ball of light into it. A light that Lupin did not believe would ever shine within him again. A light labeled _Hope._ Right then Lupin knew Harry would do it. For if Harry couldn't, no one could.

"Okay. Now back to your presents!" Lupin knew that if they kept talking like that he would cry. Harry just gazed at him with knowing eyes and lightly held Sirius's present in his small white palms. He gently smoothed his hand over the wood and felt for any movement. Unlike what most four year olds would do, he didn't shake the box.

"There must be something living within. Why else would there be holes? There's no latch so whatever it is must be asleep. Could Uncle Padfoot spell the animal so it didn't wake until it was called?"

Harry gazed wistfully at the box and yet again Lupin commended him for his logical mind. Not many wizards had skills in that department and he was happy Harry had gained that.

"Just wait till Padfoot arrives. It's probably linked to him in some way." At that moment said person bursted into the house.

"How's are my godsons' birthdays!" Only Lupin and Sirius ever took Harry's birthday in account. Everyone else just thought this day was special to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Padfoo'!" _Jason still had that annoying baby speech impediment _Lupin thought. Harry had gotten rid of that completely by last year. He only had faint traces when he was two. Sirius smiled down at one of his godsons. Jason still had lightly tanned skin and those beautiful hazel eyes that had a bit more brown than blue. Granted, he wasn't as beautiful as Harry, but he was still adorable. His light brown hair was tousled and he looked just like his best-friend James. He also had a bit of red icing stuck to his upper lip. After he had given Jason his gift he went over to Harry and Lupin, who were in the corner.

"How's my favorite godson! You enjoying your birthday!" Sirius loved both of his godson's equally, but he knew that his parents treated Jason a bit better so he made sure to call Harry his favorite.

"Time to open up my present. I made sure to have a little surprise inside. Hehe." Sirius had noticed Harry being interested in certain creatures, so he had decided to buy him one.

"What's tha!" Jason's little pudgy fist hit the table. In his mind only _he _should get presents.

"It's just a birthday present from Uncle Sirius."

"Well best bring it over here so we can all see you open it." Lily said in a monotone voice.

"Of course." Harry gracefully walked over to the table and sat down. Lupin sat beside him, Jason sat across from him, and Lily and James sat on either side of Jason. Sirius sat at the head of the table. He clicked his fingers, and the creature within started crashing about. Harry quickly let go of it, not wishing to hurt the animal, and the box slid to the middle of the table. Jason looked curious and Lily and James looked a bit fearful. Sirius just had a funny look on his face and Lupin looked worried. A small dark blue, almost black, snake slid out of the box. It had a line of gold trailing down it's sleek back and it's scales glistened shades of purple, indigo, and green. It's eyes slowly opened and they were a deep golden color with a black pupil. It was the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever seen. Lately, he had been fascinated with snakes and it looked like Sirius knew it. The only thing Sirius didn't know was how rare and powerful this snake was. It was the mix of a regular Black Mamba and a Basilisk. This type of snake was born of the Black Mamba mating with a creature that was related to the Basilisk, or maybe the Basilisk itself, but Harry doubted that. Snakes like these would have poison powerful enough to kill someone in 5 seconds flat, if not sooner. It opened it's mouth and it's fangs were black, but it's tongue was golden, like his eyes. _Magnificent _Harry thought. He did not deserve to lay his eyes on such a powerful and rare creature. Let alone _own _it. Said snake slowly began hissing. Obviously it was just a babe, otherwise it would know not to be afraid. Wizard or not, it could easily kill everyone in the room, and Harry knew it. (Just to let cha know -words- is Parseltongue okay, I just didn't want to give the hint until now just in case you guys didn't figure it out by now :))

-Get away from me! I ssshall kill all of you!-

To Harry, the snake sounded afraid. He didn't know why no one was trying to calm him. Jason was crying by now and his parents looked at the snake in fear and anger. Sirius just looked as little freaked out, like he was wondering why everyone was scared, and Lupin just looked shocked. Harry decided that the snake must just have the power to speak English sense he was so rare and spoke back to him.

-You need not worry friend. My family and I have no intentions of hurting you. Where are you native? I shall take you back to your home and soon as possible young one. When my Uncle bought you he must not have known how rare and special a snake you are. No one should own you, for you are as powerful as they come. Please accept my apologies.-

Harry made sure to use the most polite words he knew. He had been reading _Pureblood Etiquette for Idiots _for some time now and tried to sound as much like that as he could.

-You are a ssspeaker?!- The snake turned away from his family and set his golden eyes on Harry, which seemed wide with disbelief.

-Um, yes. I thought you were speaking English. Am I speaking a different language to you?- Harry took his eyes off of the snake and looked at his family. They were all staring at him with mixtures of disbelief and fear.

"No! This can't be! I knew I was distantly related to the Gaunts but they promised none of that dark magic would be passed down to my children! Evil!" Lily grabbed Jason, who was still crying in fear of the snake, and James just looked at Harry with a mix of disbelief, anger, and fear.

"What do you mean? What dark magic? I was just telling the snake he had nothing to fear. How is that dark?"

Harry looked from his parents to the snake, which was now arched back up in fear, which looked like attack mode to his family, because of the abrupt movement.

-Pleassse ssspeaker. Don't-Don't let them hurt me.- The snake curled over to Harry and nudged him on the arm.

-I don't want to hurt anymore.- Harry gazed at the snake with a mix of sadness and determination to protect this poor animal from whoever had the audacity to hurt him. Forgetting about the looks of disgust on his parents faces, Harry went to console the poor, abused snake.

-You have no need to fear. In my presence nothing will ever hurt you. Take that as a promise.- Harry put out his hand to the snake and he gratefully slid up it's short length. The snake nudged his head into Harry's neck and Harry allowed him to slip his small head into the crook of it. The snake sighed and seemed to be sleeping.

"Whoa Harry! I had no idea you were a Parselmouth! I mean, that's cool, but still!" Sirius whispered. He had known Harry had an interest in snakes, but he guessed this explained it. If he could talk to a certain type of animal he would be interested as well.

"That is NOT cool! You-Know-Who could talk to snakes. That's dark magic! How could you Harry!" James seethed. He decided that his unprecedented dislike towards his younger son was now supported by the fact that he was so obviously practicing dark magic. How else could he be a Parselmouth?

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned. So he could talk to snakes. Big deal! Snakes were wonderful, beautiful, and intelligent creatures!

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. It's a wonderful gift to have." Lupin said these words with utmost conviction. How dare Harry's parents look at him in such a way! Harry was a beautiful genius who just happened to be able to talk to snakes. They should be proud!

"Whatever. Just get rid of that snake Harry or I swear to MERLIN! And if it ever touches Jason I promise you will regret it!"

That was the first time his parents had ever threatened Harry, the moment Harry knew that his parents hated him. That was also the moment his new-found snake-friend decided to protect his new master. Or at least, that's how the snake thought of Harry now.

-Don't you DARE threaten young massster!- The young snake found courage in the fact that someone had the audacity to threaten his friend. No one would ever dare to attack the duo ever again! However, the only thing the Potter's saw was a very dangerous snake uncurling around Harry's neck in a fashion that was very scary. Then, said dangerous snake, started hissing at them, golden eyes glowing. All in all, the young snake made for a very threatening site and Harry's parents decided their son was more important than Harry's "evil" intentions.

"Just get to bed Harry." With that, his supposed "family" left Harry alone with the only two people in this world that still loved him.

"Harry-" "

No," Harry cut off," it's alright. I know that you have Auror stuff to do. Thank you for the gift. Really."

Harry gave Sirius a smile and Padfoot, not wanting to get any where near that snake, skipped the hug and left the house.

"Harry, I know that must have been hard for you but just know that you are perfect; no matter what your parents say. I really have to be leaving cub. Don't be a stranger."

The only thing Lupin didn't know was that hidden in his eyes was the one emotion Harry never thought he would see in his favorite person's eyes. _Fear. _Lupin gave Harry a hug, even though the snake glared at him through slitted eyes, and left. Leaving Harry alone in a dark dining room, thinking over what had just occurred before his very eyes.

* * *

I don't think I need to put _End Flashback_ but whatever :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me in the reviews. Also, I should update every few days, a week to be the most. I'll make sure to tell you guys if it's gonna take longer. I have to go to school and stuff :) Also, not all chapters will be this long okay! I just couldn't stop writing :)


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

Hello people :) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I didn't like a few things I did in this story. For one, I don't think the Potter parents should have hated Harry so much. I think they should've just been indifferent. Anyways, a few other things will have changed, especially Harry's personality, in later chapters. However, the overall plot-line will stay the same. I just kinda lost my love for this story so I've decided to redo some of the chapters, this being one of them. I hope you like it this way better :) Also, the only part that changed is Harry's meeting with Voldy, and Dumbledore came up with the idea of Harry going to the Dursley's, not his parents. Also I made it so Harry left the Potter's when he was 5, and he's been at the Dursley's for two years. He's now 7.

* * *

Meeting an Old Friend

Ch. 4

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

― Rose Kennedy

* * *

Dumbledore, at this moment in time, was sitting in his office and contemplating on one special little boy. Jason Potter.

_He'll have to defeat him one day, _Dumbledore thought. _I'll have to train him. He'll need every advantage he can get. But what about the other, Harry? _

Dumbledore argued with himself. _Tom will most likely target Jason at a young age, I can't worry about little Harry getting hurt as well. Tom could also take Harry and use him as bait for the other Potter's. No...Harry can't stay there, it's for his own good. _With that, Albus Dumbledore decided the fate for Harry Potter.

"Someplace else he could stay? I completely understand your plan Professor, but where could he go? I definitely won't put him in some Muggle Orphanage, he's my son after all." James said. Truthfully, James and Lily had both been thinking about sending Harry someplace else. It was the best thing for Jason.

"What about your sister, Petunia? I'm sure she would be happy to take little Harry as her own."

"But she hates magic Albus! She wouldn't take him."

"You'd be surprised what family will do for family." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Since Lily was too focused on Jason's well-being, she just accepted it. Harry would be fine.

_The Next Day_

"What the hell are you talking about James!" The Potter's had just finished explaining to Remus and Sirius about where Harry had went.

"It's for the best Moony. Harry will be safer away from all of this. You-Know-Who might attack for all we know!"

Lupin thought this over in his head. He wanted to keep his pup safe at all times, but why couldn't he bloody visit! So he voiced this question aloud.

"For one, we don't want You-Know-Who learning of Harry's location. If he did, he might use Harry to get back to us. Also, the Dursley's don't approve of magic. If we came there all the time they would have a heart-attack!"

"I-"

"Just stop Moony! Do you realize how hard this is for us! We just want what's best for Harry. The second that bloody Dark Lord is defeated Harry will be brought back to us."

Lupin stopped right there. Of course! Even though the Potter's weren't a huge fan of their son they would still care a little.

"At least tell me where he is. We can't leave him all alone without his family!"

"We told him what was going on in a letter. He understands Moony! Also, we've put the _Fidelius charm _on the house. If we tell you the spell will be void."

It broke Remus's heart, but he had to agree. It was all okay. He would see him when he was eleven. As long as his cub was safe everything would be alright. As long as he was happy.

"Fine. Just- he'll be safe right? No one can harm him?" Lupin stared at his two friends with eyes full of sadness, but acceptance.

"Of course he is. There are no better hands."

_Two Years Later_

Hell. They say that place is hot. They say that's where you go after you've died and you've done things God doesn't approve of. They say that's where the murderers, rapists, thieves, and other people who don't do what's right in their lives go to after they've died. Harry had no idea what he had done in his life, but it must've been pretty bad to have been sent here. Little Whinging was a suburban neighborhood filled with average cars, average lawns, and average houses filled with supposedly average people. The people within Number 4 Privet Drive were anything but normal. Within their hearts was an abnormal hatred for anything that wasn't what they deemed "right". Petunia was envious. Little Duddles was just an ignorant child who followed whatever his parents thought, and Vernon, well, Vernon just hated Harry. Throughout the two years Harry had been a resident of Number 4 Privet Drive, he had been stuck in a cupboard, denied food for days or weeks at a time, pretty much made into a slave, and been beaten bloody so many times Harry had lost track. At the moment, Harry was going on his second week of solitary confinement and was lost in thought. What he didn't know was that Dursley had lost his chance at his first promotion in a decade and had gotten himself drunk. Petunia and Dudley were safe up in their rooms, fast asleep, but Harry wasn't so safe.

**WARNING: Harry is going to be raped by Vernon in the next scene. If you don't wish to read, which I don't blame you if you don't, skip over. You don't need to read it for you to follow the story.**

Lately, Petunia had been on her you-know-what and hadn't been wanting to have sex. Therefore, Vernon had been horny for quite some time. He decided (in his drunken mind) he wanted to have sex. If that had to be with Harry so be it. He unlocked the cupboard door and looked upon Harry. At age 6 Harry had grown up a bit. He was still thin, just like before, but now he looked a bit TOO thin from malnourishment. There were bruises littered across his pale milky skin and he practically glowed in the dark. His ebony curls curled around the nape of his neck and wide beautiful emerald eyes gazed at Vernon fearfully in the dark. Vernon grabbed him and removed what little amount of clothing he wore at the time and grab his two bony wrist and held them. Just for fun and grabbed one of Harry's fingers and broke it. Harry screamed and in the midst of that scream Vernon entered him. The pain was unimaginable. Throughout the whole thing Harry just prayed silently to himself _Please make it stop...Please make it stop...I'll do ANYTHING. _The only silver-lining Harry could find was that his Uncle was so small that Harry didn't tear. Vernon decided to grab onto Harry's special place and tugged. Now, not only was Harry in extreme pain, but he was _violated._

"Just know that you deserve this you little bitch. You're parents left you here. You deserve nothing you little freak."

Then he finished and left Harry in his cupboard. Harry grabbed onto one of his shirts and cleaned himself off. After that Harry wept, for what else was he supposed to do?

**You can read again now :)**

Vernon didn't say anything about what had happened in the morning except for one sentence.

"If you tell anyone they either won't care or won't believe you."

And they both knew it was true. So Harry toughed it out. He fixed them breakfast and took the cigarette burn his Aunt gave him without complaint. He cleaned the house and took the beating Dudley gave him with only the smallest of whimpers. After he had gotten his daily "screaming at" Harry went outside and ran to his only safe place. On top of a hill just a few yards away from Little Whinging stood a beautiful willow tree. The wind rustled it's many leaves and Harry took a seat underneath it. What Harry didn't know was that there was a man beneath that tree as well. Harry laid his head back on the cold wood. He almost didn't hear an odd hissing coming from a few feet behind him.

How odd. There was a child just sitting beneath the tree. He didn't look more than 5 years old.

-Nagini. Do you sense danger from this child?-

The boy turned his head sharply at his hiss. He was a true beauty. His pale skin and ebony locks framed a pair of glistening Avada Kedavra green eyes. He had a small nose and a pair of bow-shaped lips. Lord Voldemort had never seen anything so innocent and beautiful looking in a very long time. Not since that fateful night that he had failed to kill the boy of the prophecy. The night Albus dealt him a stunning blow that had taken him almost two full years to recover from. However, there was no way those two boys were one and the same. The Potter's were a rich Light family. They would never leave one of their own alone.

"Hello?" A small voice whispered. It had the sound of a child, but was spoken in the way of an adult. It was odd to say the least.

-No I do not master. He smells of blood and fear. He has been damaged.-

Voldemort took a closer look at him with those words. The child had many bruises that varied in color littered all across his would-be pale unblemished skin. His left ring finger was bent at an awkward angle. One of his pink lips was swollen and split. He could also see what looked to be a cigarette burn on his right shoulder.

"Hello child. May I ask who you are?" The child looked up curiously. He did not seem afraid.

"Before I tell you, may I see your face?"

Voldemort smiled mentally. At least the child wasn't a complete idiot. He walked out of the darkness. Voldemort hadn't changed much over the past few years. If anything he was more handsome. He decided that looking like a snake wouldn't do him any good for the public. It was easier to manipulate if you were good-looking and there were plenty of witches and wizards that were neutral. He had changed one thing though. Now he bore a pair a dark maroon eyes that looked almost brown if you didn't look close enough. However, whenever the Dark Lord became angry those eyes lit up into a devilish looking red that still scared his followers to death. Those red eyes gazed steadily into emerald green. Those eyes widened into surprise and, dare he say it, happiness? Who was happy at the sight of the Dark Lord?

"Hello there. I haven't seen you for awhile. My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

Voldemort just looked at him in surprise. The boy he had failed to kill, just sitting here under a tree? With injuries no less!

"Yes, we haven't talked for awhile. You remember me?"

"Of course! You didn't kill me and my brother even though you had every reason to. I owe you...Voldemort is it? Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort let a smile grace his features. His understanding astounded him. A mere child saying that he owed him for not killing him! He was grateful! How...weird. Especially for a child of the Light. Speaking of…

"Where's your family Harry?" The name tasted weird in his mouth, yet right at the same time.

"They left me Lord Voldemort." Harry's eyes hardened. There was anger there, but mostly just a deep, deep sense of betrayal and sadness.

"They had hated me ever since I talked to that snake. Then they sent me…" Harry's eyes changed from sadness and betrayal to just a burning hatred.

"You talked to a snake?" Voldemort didn't know how this was possible. He was the only Parselmouth in existence. There was no way he and Harry were kin!

"Yes. It was a beautiful snake, born of a Basilisk and a Black Mamba. Incredibly rare. I don't know where he is now. He was my first non-adult friend." Harry's eyes brightened at the memory of the snake.

-Ssso you can understand thisss- Nagini intervened. She couldn't speak English but she could understand it.

-Yes. You are a powerful snake as well. I can feel you from here Great one.-

Even though Voldemort had known of Harry's abilities he was still surprised. He concluded that that mudblood Evans must have some relation to the Gaunts. Distant, but still a relation. Not so much of a mudblood after all. Harry got up to bow to the snake, which he felt was proper, but winced at the effort of standing up. He was still sore from his encounter with Vernon.

"Get back here boy! It's time for dinner!"

"Please, I-I, I can't go back there. He..._did things." _Those beautiful green orbs took on a haunted look no 7 year old should have. Voldemort thought this over for a minute. _Could I take him? He seems to hate the Potter's, as he should, and he seems to dislike whoever he lives with. Hopefully they're muggles. _

Voldemort then decided something that would change the fate of the entire wizarding world.

"Don't worry young one. You won't be going back there. You'll be coming with me, to your new home, and family." And for the first time since Lupin had given him his journal as a birthday present, Harry smiled for real.

* * *

Obviously the story from now on will be different. The more I thought about it, it just didn't make sense that Voldemort didn't rescue him right then and there. Don't worry, there will still be that confrontation with Sebastian, just different circumstances.


	5. Escape, Finally!

Ello people reading this story :D First of all, I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You make me feel so good inside :) especially since most of you like it so far! I know it's moving kind of slow, hope you guy's aren't bored. Also I have a few reviewers to answer so let me get that out of the way :)

PeircingGaze- I'm so happy that I managed to upload for you :) I hope your surgery went ok :) I'm happy you like it so far, I hope everyone does. Please keep telling me whether or not I'm doing alright or not :) You seem to know what you're talking about and since this is only my second story I'm gonna need advice :D

DarkDreamer1982- Don't worry, the snake is NOT DEAD :) He will find Harry again soon enough. Sorry that you didn't like the Dursley thing. I'm glad that you still read the next chapter even though you didn't like that. Also, I was gonna make Sebastian out to be kind of what you said, but I decided to do it differently, which you will see in this chapter :) Also, I agree with your thought on Voldy. I was gonna do that, but I decided I wanted him to meet Sebastian first. Since Harry is gonna have obvious trust issues I decided I needed Harry to have a seed of trust in Sebastian, which he already has in Voldemort. Don't worry, after this chapter, the only relation he'll have with those bottom feeders is when he's killing their asses :D Please tell me if you like this chapter. It's kinda short, but still :) Thank you for the input btw

Thank you reviewers! Everyone who likes this please tell me! Alright :) TO THE CHAPTER

* * *

Escape, Finally!

Ch. 5

"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Diary _

* * *

-Why didn't you sssave the sssnake-child massster?-

Only Nagini still dared to speak to him in such ways. And only she posed worthy questions.

-Don't worry my sweet. He shall be saved. I need a plan though first. I not only need him to like me, I need him to be dependent upon me. We also need to make sure his hate his so complete with his family now that he will join us forever.-

Now that Voldemort had met Harry, he realized he wanted Harry on his side. Voldemort could practically taste his magic in the air. Even with a still-growing core he was more powerful than the average fourth year. Voldemort wanted to harness this power for himself. With the actual "Boy-Who-Lived" on his side, no one would ever be able to defeat him, not even that old coot Dumbledore.

-Of course massster. Thank you for exxxplaining.-

-Your welcome pet.-

* * *

Harry couldn't take it anymore. It had been three days, but those three days had been filled with agonizing pain from his Uncle. He had.. _taken _to their midnight activities and Harry had decided he had had enough. Not that anyone knew, but Harry could control his magic a bit by now. Only small things, like levitating a book, or unlocking doors. And that's exactly what he did. He unlocked his cupboard door, stole about 50 notes out of his _Uncle's _wallet and was almost out the door until someone came behind him and hit him across the head. Harry fell to the ground with a _thump_. _I would recognize those pudgy hands anywhere._

"Where the HELL do you think you're going you bloody freak!"

"Out." Harry whispered. He could feel wetness on the back of his neck and he could barely focus his sight.

"Yea sure you are you fucking freak. You're going to go exactly where you belong, in the ruddy cupboard like the tool you are!"

Harry was done. Those words had been forced into his ears for so long that, yes, he did believe them, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to fight. He may be worthless, but this fatass was worth even _less_. So, with hate in his eyes, he punched his Uncle in the area that had defiled him so many times and made his way into the night with these words following him: "YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING POTTER!"

* * *

-He is not here massster! Sssnake-child is gone!- Nagini hissed.

-What!?- Voldemort had decided he was done waiting. The past three days he had watched Harry and wondered what kind of abuse he had been put through. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. The only reason he had not killed the Dursley's himself was because he knew Harry would one day want to. For he had wanted to kill his father after all those years, along with everyone inside of that bloody orphanage. He had meant to save him that first day, but he had Death Eater business to take care of so he had sent Nagini to watch him. Nagini had come back earlier that day and they were planning on rescuing Harry that same day.

-We will find him Nagini. And we will save him.-

* * *

It was so cold. After Harry had left, he had run over to the city which wasn't too far from Little Whinging. What he didn't know was that his head injury was quite serious and that he hadn't been able to run that far. Now, he was bleeding out between two garbage cans in a dark, dank alleyway. Not the most pleasant place to die, but Harry was just happy that his last sight wouldn't be that floral wallpaper. He couldn't get those words out of his mind though. _You are worth nothing Potter. _He knew he was worthless, but it still hurt to hear. He had hoped his dying mind wouldn't be filled with thoughts of the Dursley's but he couldn't help it. Those awful people had marked him, forever and ever.

"Hey are you alright brother?"

Harry looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful person he had ever seen, not that those thoughts formed within his blood-filled head. He had dark-chocolate hair that was straight, but full. A bit of bang fell down over his clear forehead. He was tall, or at least tall for what looked to be a 10 year old, and had a lean form. There was a slight muscle indent underneath his clothes, which consisted of a dark pair of blue jeans that were tight around his thin, seemingly never-ending legs, and a tight dark-blue V-neck shirt. His skin was just as pale as Harry's but his blue veins stuck out a bit more. They didn't have bruises like Harry though. The most attractive part though were his eyes. Underneath perfect, elegant eyebrows, were a pair of deep blue pools. There was no other color within. Just a never ending dark blue. Those eyes were now crinkled in concern for the damaged boy between two garbage cans.

"Not really. I think I'm about to die."

Harry suddenly became afraid. He had so much potential! He wanted to see Uncle Moony again. He even wanted to see Voldemort, or Tom, again. He wanted to _live_.

"C-can you help me? Please?"

The dark blue pools tightened with concern and determination. There was also anger, at what, Harry had no idea. He also saw a hunger, but Harry didn't think about that right now.

"Of course. What's your name brother?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" And everything went black and Harry saw no more.

* * *

I know. Extremely short chapter :) I just was tired with the Dursley scene and felt like right now was a good place to end. As we speak I'm preparing the next chapter. If not tonight Ch. 6 will be uploaded tomorrow. I actually have to go to school GRRR. Also, DarkDreamer, I hope that answered your question. I wanted Sebastian (yes that's who the gorgeous male was :D) to save Harry. Voldemort will find them soon however. Also ,the little snake is gonna came back next chapter hopefully. I need help on names though. What name should I call the snake? Review quickly or else you're thoughts won't be taken into account!


	6. New Friend

Hello everybody :) There should be a few more chapters coming after this one today :) I didn't have any school cause of the crazy ass weather. Go cold! :D Anyways, sorry this chapter took so long. I had it done, but then my computer went all wiggy and it deleted EVERYTHING. To say I was pissed is an understatement. The chapter was so PERFECT! Ugh whatever, I have to persevere. Anyways :) I have reviews to answer-

Viridianna- Thanks for your review! Sorry but this isn't going to be LV/HP or TR/HP :/ sorry. It's just that Tommy isn't going to be in this story and Voldy is gonna be Harry's mentor. Whenever a character becomes a mentor/parent it just doesn't seem right for them to have a romantic relationship to me. I however do plan on making an AU of this AU :D where Tom and Harry get together :) I love those stories! Anyways, I hope you'll continue reading even if there's no LV/HP action. Sebastian is kinda similar to Tom (both evil, obsessive, dominant lovers :D) so maybe you'll come to love him as I do. Please review with your thoughts on my story! :)

horus100- Gracias por tu comentario! Tienes suerte de que estoy tomando española este año de lo contrario tendría ni idea de lo que estás diciendo :D. De todas formas, sí los Dursley son personas terribles y sí Harry matará a retirarse algún día. Sin embargo, eso no será hasta más tarde. De todas formas, por favor continuar la historia y dime lo que piensas!

Again, sorry this took so long :) Hope you like this chapter and yet again **PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO CALL THE SNAKE!**

* * *

New Friends

Ch.6

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."

―A.A. Milne,_Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

It was so dark. It was also so warm. Harry hadn't been in such blissful silence for so long. The only time Harry had been able to sleep peacefully was when Vernon Dursley hit him across the head so hard that he passed out. This, was, well it was peaceful. And Harry never wanted to leave. He had already been through so much...but it was not to be. The only way he would ever be forced out was if he thought about thinking, and that's exactly what he did. So his inner self opened his eyes, saw up the sea of darkness and peace and swam up to the pain of reality. What he was met with wasn't what he had expected. Instead of the pain of his injuries, the feeling of hunger from not eating for days, and the headache from magical exhaustion since his core was pretty much the only thing that kept him alive half of the time the Dursley's beat him up; it wasn't like they were going to take him to a hospital, that wasn't what he felt. To be honest, the only thing he did feel was the light numb sensation in his eyes from sleeping too long, but he could tell once he had completely woken up he would be well rested. He hadn't felt this good since, well since he had lived with the Potters. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a light green hospital gown. He slowly stood up and took in his surroundings. It looked to be that he was in a cabin of sorts. However, the wood didn't look cheap like a regular cabin. This wood looked old, but powerful. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the elves from _Lord of the Rings _had saved him because that's how it looked. Unlike the elves though, there were no windows. The room just seemed to glow with it's own light. Harry looked down at the edge of his bed and saw a small stack of clothing and a pair of dark green converse with black laces. Then Harry looked to his right and saw what looked to be a bathroom. He only did what was natural, he went to take a shower.

He slowly entered the warm embrace of hot steamy water a literally sighed in contentment. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He knew how to appreciate it. Harry had always been a fan of showers. Unlike most boys his age, he didn't enjoy being dirty. He rubbed all the leftover grime off of his now unblemished milky white skin and was glad to see that he didn't have any scars, except for one long whip mark down his side, but he had had that for a long time and wasn't surprised to see it. It was just a light pink strip, but it was still there. He left the shower just before his fingers could start pruning and took at look at his face. He had filled out a bit, but he still looked unnaturally skinny. His bright emerald eyes stared back at him without bags underneath. His face wasn't covered with bruises and his lips were no longer split. He had never looked better. He ran a hair through his raven-black locks, which were now curling at the edge of his jawline. He put on a pair of boxers a dark-blue jeans and checked out the shirt he had been given. It was dark- green and a V-neck similar to that of the boy who had..._Oh! _Harry thought. _Of course! That boy saved me and I'm now at his home. Perhaps he's a wizard or something. _He put on the shirt, happy to see whoever had given it to him had taken his small size into account.

"I'm happy to see that I didn't have to kiss Sleeping Beauty to make her wake up. I have to say that would have been mighty uncomfortable for the both of us." The boy who had saved Harry looked exactly the same except now he just had a pair of black pants on and a royal purple shirt, V-neck of course.

"Please. You would have loved to kiss these wonderful lips and you know it." Harry gave the boy a cocky grin. If he wanted to play _he could play_.

"I'm not so sure. After all that heavy making out I'll want to take a bite out of you love. You sure you're ready for that?" The boy's eyes went from dark blue to an indigo and his teeth sharpened to fangs.

"Oh! No way. You're a vampire? I can't believe I didn't recognize it before!" Pale skin with extremely blue veins, hypnotic aura, tall lean body, he was so obviously a vampire that Harry was a bit disappointed that he had not seen it before. Near death or not. Harry went over to shake his hand but was stopped by the confused look on the other boy's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm coming to shake hands with the person who saved my life! What, you expected me to just blow you off afterwards?" Harry gave the boy a lopsided grin and took a seat on the other side of the bed. He may not be trusting of most people after what he had been through, but this kid had rescued him.

"But I'm a vampire. And you're a wizard. Don't you guys think we're _beneath_ you?" The boy sneered at the thought. Harry could barely believe it. He had saved his _life_. It didn't matter if he was a freaking Inferi, Harry owed him a Life Debt.

"I don't care what you are. You _saved _me when no one else would. I owe you everything." Harry turned his lopsided grin to a serious expression. This boy couldn't believe he'd actually care about that.

"I- okay then. By the way, I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Verlac." Sebastian's face turned from surprised and confused to happy and relaxed. Harry quickly took his hand into a firm grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sebastian. I'm Harry Potter." Sebastian just grinned even larger and right then Harry knew that this would be a friendship that would last a lifetime.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

I know that that was super short. It just felt like a really good place to end. Don't worry, the next chapter should be coming real soon okay. And hopefully it'll be a bit longer :) tell me how you feel about Sebastian please!


	7. A Vampire's Thoughts

Hello again! :D I hope this chapter isn't too short. If it is, it doesn't matter cause I plan on at least writing 2 more chapters after this one. Go snow days! Well, I have some reviews to answer now :)

mizzrazz72- Don't worry, Sebastian is going to be Harry's #1 friend, besides his snake that is. I do agree with you on Voldemort thought. Voldy isn't going to just start caring about Harry because he's cute. He is a mass-murdering power-hungry Dark Lord after all. However, since Voldy is going to raise Harry, he will develop some feelings for Harry, I mean who couldn't?! For right now though, Voldemort wants Harry mainly for his power and to keep him from fulfilling the prophecy.

DarkDreamer1982- Thanks for thinking length doesn't matter! Most of the stories I read are already done, so I feel bad when I make you guys wait. Seems mean somehow :D I'll make sure to keep them coming today. I really hope that I can manage to get Harry to the age of 14 (Triwizard Tournament and all) Lupin is gonna get so mad soon though! Man I wish I could tell but I wanna have surprises ya know? Anyways better get to writing :) also what do you think I should name the snake? No one is answering me!

Thanks everybody for your reviews. Seriously, this is just my what, third day of being an author of _Despicable Darkness _and I already have 19 favs, 42 followers, 17 reviews, and 1,252 views! I don't know if that's good, normal, or bad, but I'm happy! Please keep it coming :D

* * *

A Vampire's Thoughts

Ch. 7

"You may not remember the time you let me go first.

Or the time you dropped back to tell me it wasn't that far to go.

Or the time you waited at the crossroads for me to catch up.

You may not remember any of those, but I do and this is what I have to say to you:

Today, no matter what it takes,

we ride home together."

―Brian Andreas,_Traveling Light: Stories & Drawings for a Quiet Mind_

* * *

It had been near two weeks. And Harry and Sebastian had spent almost every moment of it together. They, at first, had just talked about silly things. But nearing the end of the week had led to more deep conversations. Never before had Harry felt so open with another person. They both were intelligent and had powerful opinions, especially on blood supremacy. Sebastian was surprised to hear Harry's opinion on the matter.

"In my opinion, the only creatures in this world that are not equal to each other are muggles and magical folk. You and I, we are equals. The only thing that makes a creature better than another is age, knowledge, and experience. Your clan leader and I, well I'm so below him we aren't even on the same playing field. However, muggles are awful. Not only was I raised by them, but anytime that I went to school, no one ever did anything to help me. When I was beat up that is. When my Aunt would smack me in front of everyone in the grocery store, no one did anything. They are a terrible people and deserve everything that's coming to them."

"You truly think us equals?" Sebastian was beyond surprised. He didn't really care about muggles, but he hadn't been abused by them. However, he would have thought all wizards thought them better than anything that wasn't "pure blooded". It was a pleasant surprise, but Harry had been full of those lately.

"Of course Sebastian. If anything, you're better than me." Harry gave him such a humble and compassionate smile that Sebastian couldn't help but give him a hug. Harry stiffened, but returned it.

"And what was that about?" Harry grinned.

"That's the first time anyone's ever said I was their equal...I'm one of the youngest vampires here and sense I'm a born vampire, it's assumed I'm less powerful. Father is nice, but everyone else in the clan always underestimates me. Th-thank you Harry."

And from there their friendship flourished. Harry still wasn't comfortable talking about his past, but Sebastian didn't push it. He knew Harry had been traumatized badly. While he watched his new friend he thought back to the day he had saved him. It was almost funny now how he had actually planned on _eating _him. Not that he still didn't want to. But Harry was more than that now.

_Flashback_

This was his first hunt. The moon was a silver disk in the sky and he could hear all the hearts pumping around him. He was finally going to prove himself to his clan. He would finally be worthy of being his father's son. Suddenly, Sebastian caught an intoxicating scent in the air. It was wizard's blood, but not just that, it was _powerful _wizard's blood. The more magic in a wizard or witch's blood the better it tasted and this blood was not only powerful, but young and uncontrolled, making it even more delectable. He followed the smell and was met with a sight that made him stop and stare. In a dark alleyway between two garbage cans was what looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. His bloody, broken body was twisted into the fetal position. His pale, perfect skin practically glowed in the dark and was littered with cuts and bruises. His small hands were curled up in the center of his small, skinny chest. His dark, ebony curls were dirty and the light reflected red off of them from blood from a head wound. His face was covered in grime, but he still managed to be the single most beautiful creature Sebastian had ever seen, including himself. Just as he was about to grab the boy and fulfil his urge for blood, the young child opened his eyes. And what eyes they were. His dark, long lashes cast shadows over high cheekbones, but the second those eyes were open that's all you could look at. Sebastian had only seen the Avada Kedavra curse once, but this boy's eyes matched that color exactly. They shown with pain and horrors unknown to Sebastian at the time. The sight of him literally took his breath away. At that moment he knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. This boy was too beautiful, too _perfect _to be killed.

"Hey are you alright brother?" The boy's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of Sebastian.

"Not really. I think I'm about to die." The tone of his voice was almost joking, but then his cat-like eyes shown with a new emotion. _Fear. _It broke Sebastian's heart to see.

"C-can you help me? Please?" At that moment Sebastian knew he would do whatever he could to save this poor, helpless boy.

"Of course. What's your name brother?" He had to know. He had to know who he was _just in case._

"Harry, Harry Potter." And those beautiful green eyes disappeared and the vampire and wizard disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yet again, I just felt like that was a good place to end at. I'm gonna do another chapter which should include Voldemort, the vampire clan leader, and Harry's snake :) It should be a more average length than the last few have been. Also, is everyone okay with this being a slash fic between Harry and Sebastian? I want to, but I also wanna do what you guys want. Please review!


	8. Vampire Clan Leader

Not much to put in this Author's Note :) No one told me what to name the snake so I just picked out one of the minor gods :) Nemesis or Nemni :D Do any of you actually read the author's notes? Hmmm I wonder flagada roktabu youmonbadra :) Sank you all very much and have a fun existence.

* * *

Vampire Clan Leader

Ch.8

"They may fight with us, but they don't fight for us."

―Christopher Paolini,_Eldest_

* * *

"So I get to meet him finally huh?" Harry and Sebastian had been talking a lot lately, especially after Sebastian shared that secret about himself. Harry didn't mention his accidental slip up and neither did Sebastian. However, that tie of mutual trust was now present and both of them were definitely aware of that.

"Yea. He really isn't that bad. Honestly, if you act how you normally do, a pompous prick, he'll probably like you, especially since your prickiness is always centered on _me." _Sebastian pouted.

"Whatever, you know you deserve it. Constantly acting like you're better, smarter, wittier…"

"It's not acting if it's true!"

"Whatever, and you know prickiness isn't even a word right?"

"See you're prickiness IS always centered on me." They both bursted into laughter at Sebastian's mock expression of hurt.

"Whatever softie. If that hurts you need to grow some serious balls."

"Your words hurt my heart in so many ways love. I don't think I'll be able to go on!" Sebastian put his fist against his chest and fell back into one of the chairs in their library.

"Now don't you go dying on me-"

"-I knew you cared!"

"-I still need to see your father, after, go ahead." They both glared at each other for a moment, green eye to blue, until Harry got fed up and grabbed Sebastian's pale arms and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Must I drag your lazy arse everywhere?"

"I think do believe so. My legs appear to have stopped working."

"Yes, I'm quite sure. You _poor_ baby." Harry grinned and started dragging Sebastian to the door.

"Hey! Be careful with the goods! This body is model material, no use in damaging it!" Sebastian pulled away and wiped imaginary dirt off of his maroon turtle-neck. Harry had been sure that he only had V-necks in his closet but today he had managed to prove him wrong.

"Alright princess. Lead the way." And they were off. Harry had already given up on trying to find his way around the castle. There were so many twists and turns that you would just have to naturally get a feel for the place. Since Sebastian had grown up here, he obviously had that _feel_. He led them to the edge of a dimly lit hallway that ended with a pair of at least 20 ft. tall doors with two huge bronze knockers. The door itself was a dark mahogany and was adorned with a golden embroidery. There seemed to be splashes of what suspiciously appeared to be _blood _on the doors. _Vampires and their need to appear creepy. _Harry would never get over how funny it was. Sebastian made the doors move with his mind and they were greeted to a very odd sight. The room was circular and had dark red walls. There was a single light source right in the middle of the room. It was a dark-gold chandelier that shined brilliantly, like a small sun. The room seemed to be filled with Gryffindor colors, except these colors weren't bright or flashy, they were deep and elegant. They were also quite morbid but Harry didn't mind. In the what looked to be bleachers that went around the entire room were pretty much the whole clan of vampire seated. They all almost looked related. It wasn't that they looked the same, it was that they all put off the same aura. _If you fuck with me I WILL KILL YOU. _It was kind of humbling in a way. In the middle of the room thought were two men. One of them looked similar to Sebastian. He had his dark, straight hair, and the same pale skin that all vampires had. The only thing that was different was for one, he was more muscular, built like a freaking wall, but he had light blue eyes. Eyes that were so light they were almost white. They were abnormal, but hypnotizing. On the other side of the room was another tall man adorned in black-as-night robes. Long pale hands with equally long pale fingers slipped out of the openings of the robe. His face had medium-length dark-brown, almost black, hair that gave off a red hue. Underneath that was a pale face without blemish and a pair of dark maroon eyes that could be mistaken for brown. At the moment his face was composed in a confident smirk and he was twirling his wand between his spidery fingers.

"_Tom?" _Harry whispered. But since no one was speaking, his whisper could be heard throughout the room clearly. Voldemort's head snapped up, smirk now gone. Nagini slithered from his neck, something Harry hadn't noticed, and went towards Harry.

-Sssnake-child? You are alright?-

At the same time Voldemort whispered, "Harry?"

"I see you two know each other. I can't say I know young Harry yet, but I believe introductions are in order!" The Vampire Clan leader clapped his hands and the doors behind Sebastian and Harry closed. Harry quickly recovered himself. Over the years he had learned how to control his emotions, at least on the outside.

"Yes I believe they are." He drawled. He knew he would have to be confident in from of the leader. He needed his respect. The clan leader's eyes sparkled at Harry's comment. Harry glided up to him, not bearing a single glance for anyone else in the room. He lightly bowed and said clearly,

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am indebted to you and your son for my rescue." He lifted his head up at this point and stared into the cold eyes of the immortal vampire. "Please allow me to help you in any way possible my Lord." Harry put his eyes back on the ground, not daring to look back up. Harry wasn't an idiot. This man could kill him in an instant and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. However, he couldn't help but add one more thing to his speech.

"However, your son is a great prat. I hope to Merlin he doesn't get it from you."

For a moment no one did anything. Harry just grinned beneath his hair. _Completely worth it. _Then, just as Harry expected to be honest, he laughed. His laugh was a deep, rich sound and Harry found himself enthralled by it. Harry took a peek at Sebastian. He just looked like his regular cocky self. Looks like he expected that too. Everyone else just looked shocked. Voldemort had a blank look on his face, and Harry wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Don't worry young Harry. He gets that all on his own. Rise." Harry straightened himself in a way no 6 year old should be able to.

"I have a feeling we are going to get along _just fine._ Someone can finally knock my son down a peg or two, and I can get humor out of it. I have not laughed like that in _ages." _The vampire lord gave Harry a feral grin that anyone else, besides maybe Voldemort and Sebastian, would have cowered away from. Harry just found himself giving him a feral grin back. The lord's eyes burned brighter at the sight. Before he exited the room he said in a low voice that managed to be extremely loud,

**"****And Harry, please call me Clause."**

* * *

**Does anyone have a problem in my chapter lengths lately? If I start updating once a week I promise they'll be longer but for now I think they're gonna be about this length...maybe :) Please review btw! I need support. Also, when do you guys want Harry to go to Hogwarts, if at all? I was thinking Triwizard Tournament time**


	9. A New Family

Hello all :) First of all I just want to ask everyone who actually reads the author note. How should I depict Harry? After his mentoring with Voldy, which will be for the next three or more chapters, should I make him quiet and subdued, yet very intelligent and manipulative, or sarcastic and witty, but still very intelligent. Also, his manipulations would be more, let's say public, but quiet Harry would just require everyone to listen to him with his presence alone. I think I want to make him No.2. Then Sebastian would be the louder one. Anyways, please give me your opinions! Also, should I have Voldemort abuse Harry? Not like Dursley abuse, I mean like, if Harry does something wrong, he gets put under the Cruciatus or something. Voldy is not supposed to be kind, but I wonder if that's taking it a step too far. Now I shall answer the reviews :)

PeircingGaze- I appreciate your opinion A LOT. I also just happen to agree with you :) I tried to make both Sebastian and Harry a bit more carefree with one another. After all, they are only six and seven. (Yes I forgot to mention that, vampires age differently than humans, they look older when they're young, but once they hit about 15 they stay the same and then they slowly age so like 500 years would be like 5 years for them.) Once Harry goes through his mentoring with Voldemort he won't be so open. Also, once Sebastian goes through his training as clan leader (which will be pretty hard) he won't feel so much. They'll both toughen up quite a bit. Harry still doesn't quite understand what's happened to him. It'll affect him a LOT more later in his life. Also, I'm glad you're okay with the pace. I don't want to go too fast, but I'm also excited to write some of the later chapters I have in mind :D Please continue to criticize me! It feels like you're the only one who does :D

Viridianna- Thanks for being okay with Sebastian. I hope you like them together :) I know I do.

Guest- I get it :) They are pretty immature at the moment but they are six and seven. I know that this isn't amazingly written, this is only my second story. However, I appreciate your opinion nonetheless. :) Also, I do get that it's a cliché :D I made it that way!

DarkDreamer1982- Thanks :) I'm making it so his pet snake "Nemesis" is gonna help Harry get revenge on those who have wronged him. Best watch out!

Anyways :) now that I got that out of the way now for Ch. 9!

* * *

A New Family

Ch.9

"People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but it's the way you live your life that matters. And the people you know. Valentine was Hodge's friend, and I don't think Hodge really had anyone else in his life to challenge him or make him be a better person. If I'd had that life, I don't know how I would have turned out. But I didn't. I have my family. And I have you."

―Cassandra Clare,_City of Glass_

* * *

After Clause had left all other vampires besides Sebastian in the vicinity promptly disappeared. Harry was still in a surprised position. _He had actually befriended a clan leader. _And one of the most powerful clans at that.

"Nice job brother. It wasn't necessary to make the snide comment at me though." Sebastian slapped Harry across the back and smirked at him.

"You know it was." They both grinned at each other, but then Harry focused his sole attention upon Voldemort, who was still standing in the middle of the room, a blank mask covering all emotion on his face.

"Hello Tom. It's been awhile." Harry gave him a timid smile and started twiddling his thumbs.

"What did you mean by "saved you"?" Voldemort's tone was in a monotone. Harry had no idea how to respond, so he just told the truth.

"I tried to leave and my Uncle beat me. I escaped, but was bleeding to death in an alleyway. Sebastian took pity on me and brought me here." Harry shrugged at the end, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why did you save him?" Voldemort turned his cold eyes on Sebastian. Harry couldn't help but approve of the question. Why _did _Sebastian save him?

"He was pretty and I planned on turning him. Either that or keep him for long-term feeding use." Sebastian said the words without feeling.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked while turning towards his first-ever friend.

"You tried to shake my hand." Sebastian's frosty tone turned to that of warmth. For the first time Sebastian's smile wasn't a grin, or smirk, or anything cocky. It was just..._honest_.

"Well. Good thing I'm not a prick like you then huh?" And they both laughed. They laughed until it hurt.

"Not that I want to interrupt, but I want to speak to you Harry, _alone._" It sounded like a request, but they both knew it was a command.

"Of course." With that Harry bid Sebastian leave and they both left the beautiful room.

* * *

"Harry, do you wish to stay here?" That's one thing Harry decided he appreciated about Tom. He cut to the chase.

"I like being with Sebastian. He's kind and we have a lot in common." And it was true. Sebastian was Harry's first friend and he had every intention on keeping the friendship forever.

"But, you do realize that he will be training to become a clan leader soon correct?" Harry hadn't thought of that. Yes, Sebastian had _talked _about it, but it had never seemed real.

"Why should that matter?" Harry whispered. Even when angered Harry would not yell. That's what a child did. That's what _Jason _and _Dudley _did.

"Because Harry, becoming a clan leader requires absolute dedication. He'll have to focus completely on his studies. He will also have to go through physical training. He won't have time to spend on his friends." Harry took every word Voldemort said like a blow to his heart. Yet again, no one wanted him. Yet again, he was going to be tossed away like trash. _He was nothing and would always BE NOTHING. _

"I- thank you Tom. I appreciate the warning. I'll...I'll get my stuff and um leave." Harry felt empty. All alone again. _I guess good things can't last forever. _

"Harry, no, you misunderstand. I didn't tell you this so you would go out on your own. I was inviting you to stay with me in _my _home. If you wish to of course." Harry's eyes lit up at that. _Someone wanted him. _Someone that didn't have to keep Harry, that was just doing it out of the kindness of his heart, was allowing him to stay with him. Harry could scarcely believe it.

"What's the catch?" Harry knew this couldn't be for free. No one was that kind.

"I only wish that you would allow me to properly adopt and mentor you. I will not let an idiot reside in my household. I will also not take you as a guest, but I will take you as family." Harry thought this over in his mind. _I could have a family again. _Voldemort actually saw Harry's eyes light up and he knew he had him.

"Then I have one catch as well." Voldemort frowned. _What could he want?_

"What is it?"

"Allow me to call you...father."

* * *

I know. extremely short again. I'm not stopping for today though. I should put up at least two more chapter :) Don't worry, Sebastian's and Harry's friendship isn't cut off. Not in the least. Please tell me how you like it ok! Also, I'm sorry if my ways of taking Harry from place to place aren't that creative. I'm kind of disappointed in myself to be honest. I just needed to get Harry back to Voldy and this was the best way I could think of.


	10. Goodbye

First of all, I would just like to apologize for my dreadful writing today. I've been trying to get you guys as many chapters as I could, but then I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing and I made Harry and Sebastian really stupid :( I also made everything WAY too short and one day I will go back and fix everything, but you guys have already read it and there's no point now. I'll go back once I finish this story :( I'm sorry and I have no idea how you've put up with me! Anyways, I'm going to work hard on this chapter and make it half-way decent. First, I have some reviews to answer :)

mizzrazz72- Sorry my friend, but Harry isn't gonna become a vampire in his fanfic. If you want, I give you permission to use my characters and write the story that way but I'm not going to :) I thought about that idea, but then the story would pretty much be over. Voldemort wouldn't want to mentor a vampire! He would want a wizard that he could shape to be just like him! Anyways, I'm sorry and if you want go ahead and write your own fanfic about it :)

Guest- Thanks :) personally I think I could have done the chapters better ^see above, but I do agree on that Harry and Voldy should have a father-son relationship. If you meant when Harry gets older for it to change to a more romantic pairing, I have to stop ya right there. Harry and Voldy won't be together in this story. EVER. I do like that pairing, but it just doesn't work for me in this story. If that's what you're hoping to see, then you should go read a different fanfic :( sorry.

PeircingGaze- Yes! Please continue to criticize :) Also, I agree with you for the punishments. Since Voldy is a psychopathic mass-murderer I feel as if he should punish Harry physically when he does something wrong. If Harry were to ever get the Cruciatus, it would be because he betrayed him or something, which I'm not sure I'm gonna make Harry do or not. Thank you for continuing to help me out! :D

DarkDreamer1982- You are absolutely right. I hadn't even thought of that :D If Harry does something wrong, he will only get a minor stinging hex or something. No Cruciatus unless he does something really bad like betray him :)

Alrighty :D Thank you everyone who has been reviewing :) without your advice I could not write this story. I hope this story is longer and turns out better than my last chapters. However, it might take longer since I have to actually go to school tomorrow Dx I'm going to die.

* * *

Goodbyes

Ch.10

"I am leaving, but I am living. I will not be gone from you entirely, Will. When you fight now, I will be still by you. When you walk in the world, I will be the light at your side, the ground steady under your feet, the force that drives the sword in your hand."  
― Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Princess_

* * *

-Voldy's POV

Everything was going according to plan. Not only did he have Harry right where he wanted him, but he also had the vampires as allies. And just to add icing to the cake, Harry had befriended the next clan leader! Yes...everything was going just as Voldemort had hoped.

-Back to Harry

After that talk with Voldemort, Harry had quickly ran out and made to gather up all of his possessions. He had a family now! He had a _father. _Someone who actually cared for and loved him. The only problem was that he would have to leave Sebastian. It just wasn't right! But it had to be done. Sebastian would never have forced Harry to leave; he knew it. However, Harry didn't want Sebastian to be distracted. He had responsibilities after all, and Harry was anything but selfish. He decided to make it out to be his own choice. Sebastian knew how much Harry cared for the Dark Lord. He would understand. Then Sebastian, and he, could both be happy.

"Harry! What are you doing? I thought we were gonna try and make tweaks to the Wolfsbane potion again." Sebastian looked over at Harry, who had just finished packing his last potions book away.

"I'm going to go live with Tom. He asked me to be his _son _Sebastian! You-you know how much I want a real family. He's offering me that." Harry whispered the last part of that. No need for everyone to know his weaknesses.

"But, I thought you liked it here?" Sebastian had a sad look upon his face. He had just made a new friend who actually understood him and now he was just leaving!

"Of course I do, but...I want my own start. You're going to train to be the new clan leader. I need to find my own place in this world. And besides, its not like we can't talk to one another. We can always owl."

"I- Harry I'll miss you though." Sebastian mumbled that last bit, almost like he couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth.

"I know. And I'll miss you too. Don't worry my friend, we WILL meet again. I promise you that. How long will it take for you to train?"

"Well, the average trainee takes around three years."

"See! Just three years. I'll only be 9 and you'll be 10, it's not like our childhoods will be over."

"But what if I'm not the same after? What if I forget about you?"

"Really? That's your fear! How about this, _just don't forget. _Besides, I probably won't be the same either. The Dark Lord is going to mentor me after all."

"Then what if you forget me?" Sebastian now looked really scared. Harry had never seen him like this before.

"Here, how's about a compromise. Every 6 months, we meet one time and talk about what we've learned and gone through so far. And, in between, we owl each other. We can make an oath too so neither one of us can get out of it." Harry held out his arm, preparing to swear upon it.

"No. Too risky. There might be some sort of emergency, then you couldn't come but it wouldn't be your fault. No, we can just promise each other. I know you're good for it." They both smiled at each other, friend to friend.

"May your gold flow-"

"And your enemies bleed." With that, they hugged, and two bodies who shared the same halves of one soul went their separate ways.

* * *

I take it back, one more short ass chapter today :) Hopefully I will finish writing the blood ritual/ introduction to mentoring chapter tonight. I'm not gonna get into Sebastian's training, I'll have flashbacks throughout the story, I'm just excited to get them both to Hogwarts. Yes, Harry AND Sebastian shall be entering Hogwarts. Whether it'll be during their first year or the fourth year, idk. How about you tell me? Should Harry go to another school for his first four years, or should he just go right ahead onto Hogwarts? Please let me know soon okay :)


End file.
